


XXX-2

by BlackCuba



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCuba/pseuds/BlackCuba
Summary: 卧底反水交了情报，典狱长察觉到这个情报似乎有点问题，他听完之后让他在外面的联络人去调查一下。监狱里面的派系本身也很复杂，除了犯人们自身之外狱警们也有分派系，典狱长派已经开始动摇根基了，而因为监狱外的调查的风波导致各自的上家都非常紧张甚至策划出卖对方保全自己或者直接把这个监狱直接端掉不留后患。局势的紧张程度升级。（内斗省略）另一个派系的人从别的渠道得知了卧底给出的情报（联络人和另一个人说了，而另一个人被别的派系的买通把这个情报卖了）他听信了这个还指责说老大被美色迷了眼看不清东西了，他们要抓紧这个机会。之后被找到了突破口，布局的特殊案件组欣喜若狂，而靠这各监狱捞钱的人设法买通了一些参与这次抓捕行动的人，给出要求哪些人必死的名单。同时而监狱内部为了拒捕直接把全部犯人的牢门都打开，引发了一场规模空前的监狱暴动，而在此之前已经有撤离计划（在卧底进入监狱之前）的典狱长（典狱长派系，其实真的属于典狱长派系的只有三个人，不算典狱长和卧底）救了卧底。抓捕行动变成了强攻行动，双方都僵持着，暴动持续了整整两天。最后他们攻破了这个监狱，特战组的人发现了卧底，卧底说为了安全是自己躲在这里的。





	XXX-2

当人们询问他人是否还好的时候期望获得怎样的答案呢？我们除却回答我很好之外还会有别的答复吗？

布莱恩 德查是一个传奇卧底，大家都知道这件事。他在那个斗兽场一样暗无天日的监狱经受了六个月的考验，在那些收受贿赂与某些大人物同流合污的狱警中周旋还保持自我，最重要的是他经受住了那个魔鬼一样的典狱长的考验，让当局有机会一举击破那个法外之地，让那些被权欲冲昏了头脑的可恶嘴脸暴露在阳光之下经受洗礼，而为了抵抗他们的进攻那群混蛋们居然在监狱里引发暴动，造成了人员伤亡和文件的丢失——这必然是故意的——以及资料的损毁，不过这依然算是一次顺利的行动，他们抓获了大半的狱警，有些不走运的家伙死在了囚犯的手上。这次的行动被称为胜利而不是完全胜利的根源就在于他们没能抓获主要目标——克兰西 布朗，这个洗钱圣地的典狱长。他们冲进监狱四处巡查，这个人就像人间蒸发了似的消失无踪，当局召开了新闻发布会，而这个人的名字记在进了重要通缉犯的名单里。这是一次胜利，他们再次砍掉了一股腐败的根须，天佑美利坚。

“这次的成功功劳都是你的，德查探员，如果不是你成功的潜入并且说服他们我们不可能取得这样的成就。”策划了这次行动，将布莱恩 德查从刚毕业的警校新人中挑选出来长官双手交叠，蓝色的眼睛透过镜片直直的盯着站在他面前的年轻人。他看起来比刚刚加入行动的时候成熟了不少，不过不论是什么人经历了这样的事件都会变得成熟起来，他在那件监狱里的时候是完全失联的状态，在他有一次与外界沟通——与当时负责联系的人员——的机会，在任务完成的时候，在获取了对方的信任的情况下可以与联络人取得联系，通知为了这件大案专门成立的特殊小组以供他们安排后续计划，失联也是为了保护他。  
至少这是他们这么说的，他确信这个新人会接下这个任务，并且满怀荣誉的去执行——要是死在里面就最好了。  
但是人不可能永远得到他们想要的所有事情，至少他们破了案，大功一件。  
“不，这是团队的功劳。”年轻人站姿笔直，定定地看着面前的长官。  
他应该没有察觉到真相。“是的，是团队的功劳。”老家伙笑起来。“你熟悉流程，卧底需要在通过心理状况审查之后才能返回工作岗位，不过看起来你没有受到太大的冲击，应该很快就能开始工作了。”他停顿了一下，观察了一会儿年轻人，对方看起来很认真的在听他说话。“等你回来之后，我们在反黑给了你一个职位，其一是因为你熟悉流程，其二是.....因为这次行动你是用的是真名和真实身份，已经不能再参与任何卧底行动了，这个安排你觉得可以吗？”他漫不经心的敲击桌面。  
“非常感谢，长官，我不会令您失望。”年轻人表现的自信且活力，他展露出当时让他获得这个任务的灿烂的笑容。

他快要呕吐了，被那张得意洋洋的老脸噎住，还必须要揣测对方的意图不能露出马脚。布莱恩在厕所隔间里坐在马桶盖上，他双手紧握狠狠的压住自己的嘴，如果不是这样他就会真的吐出来。  
监狱暴动的时候布朗抓着他的手臂把他从疯狗一样的犯人中拖拽出来一路跑到禁闭室，他们站在最顶头的那一间的门口——他们的第一次就发生在这里——接着布朗把他扔进去，在他反应过来之前锁上门，他趴在门上徒劳的捶打，三英寸的加厚防爆门，普通的人类对此无可奈何。他咒骂着喊着布朗的名字，接着门上那个小窗口打开了。  
“你不能把我留在这。”他说。  
“你在这里更安全。”对方回答，蓝色的眼睛干净清澈。  
骚乱的声音越来越近，对方准备离开。  
“我不明白！克兰西！”他大声喊着。“我把他们的计划都告诉你了，你为什么.......”  
对方停住了要离开的脚步，典狱长转过脸正对着他，这个小小的窗口只能看见对方的眼睛，布莱恩停滞了呼吸。  
哦不......  
“他们欺骗了你，傻瓜。”  
这是他留下的最后一句话，对方关上了小窗，他听到了离开的脚步声。接着是玻璃破碎的声音炸弹爆炸枪声喊叫声笑声谩骂声世界上所有的被称之为噪音的疯狂的声音混杂在一起冲击着他令他摇摇欲坠。

这是他会活下来的原因，这是作为传奇卧底的布莱恩 德查活下来的原因，被克兰西 布朗锁在禁闭室里。  
自己活下来了，而对方不知所踪，他要独自面对剩下的一切，从一开始就不怀好意的长官、毫无意义空洞虚伪的头衔、人们真诚的祝贺和崇拜、他即将获得的名誉和职位以及来自心理评估师的考验（他确信这个是最没有压力的），这所有的一切都不真实，但是又确确实实是他现在的现实。  
他是个徒有虚名的骗子。他用自己的真实去欺诈，接下来的岁月要永远带着面具，而这才令他成为了最佳的卧底。  
可悲。他想着。  
他所有的欺骗人的技巧，说谎的方式，成为一个卧底需要具备的学识和素质都不是在学校学到的，他们没有给他任何的培训就将他扔进那个厮杀之地，而这些所有的知识都是他在那个里面学会的，教给他这些知识的人是一个蓝眼睛，喜欢甩着警棍唱歌，在楼顶请犯人喝啤酒然后把其中的某个人挂在房顶边沿教训然后又扯回来的人，是一个会安抚他也会鞭策他成长，亲吻他拥抱他，用手指梳理他头发的人。  
“有的时候并不需要说谎来达成你的目的。”对方在一个午后的放风时间找到他，他们站在铁网外看着橘色衣服的人群。“你只需要找出这个对话的意图，就能完成你的目标。”  
而这将是他通过测试关键。布莱恩深深的呼吸。他能做到。  
布莱恩站起身打开隔间的门走出去，看着镜子里的自己愣住了一会儿，接着他低下头回避与自己的视线碰撞。

事情比他想象的要顺利，他通过了测试，拿到了工作，接着是漫长难熬的朝九晚五的工作时间，他的生活回归到一切发生之前。布莱恩抱着从沃尔玛购买的日常生活用品和维持生命的食物的纸袋走在回公寓的路上，那种不真实感再次击中了他，就在他站在马路边等待绿灯亮起的时刻，他的身边是形形色色的人群，年轻的和年老的，男人和女人，西装革履的和衣着普通的和衣衫褴褛的。  
他感到自己在漂浮，接着狠狠的坠落。  
直到来自身后的人不耐烦的咒骂声传入耳朵他才醒过来，他站在原地决定等下一次的绿灯。

是否那六个月的时间只是一次奥芝国之旅？那才是梦幻而现在才是现实？

他任职六个月后的某一天，他决定给自己买一个预付费电话。他记得那个电话号码，他在心里不断地背诵而那似乎成为他身体里的一部分烙印在某个角落。他明白这毫无意义而这无法阻止他自己掏出钱包买下那个看起来古老破旧的老款手机。  
他在心理评估通过的当天晚上就开着车疯狂的往某个方向开了天知道多远找到一个破旧的公共电话亭，他摸遍全身只找到了一个硬币，他祈祷这个电话依然能正常工作而之后他恨不得只是浪费掉这枚该死的硬币。  
他输入号码，冰冷机械的女声传来。  
您所拨打的短话是空号......  
布莱恩挂上电话，他在期待什么，他最明白这件事了。  
“抹除一切你的个人信息，这点是最重要的，这能救你的命。”  
他的耳边还能感受到对方说这句话时候的吐息。布朗在一次性事中贴着他的耳朵说着这句话，而原因仅仅是因为争论带不带套。这个原因荒唐又愚蠢，却是令他崩溃的巨石。  
他买了那个预付费电话坐在公寓的床上——一间普通的居民楼里的公寓，周围的邻居都是上班族或者学生或者年老的多事的夫妻，具有生活气息而他融入的很好，至少看起来很好——盘着腿抱着枕头。  
布莱恩盯着这台电话好像这是什么通往罪恶之门的门钥匙，潘多拉的魔盒。  
他拨打了那个号码，那一串数字令他的手指留下了肌肉记忆一样，他把电话贴在耳边，不出意料的是机械电子女声重复着和以前一样的话，这次不同的是他不打算挂掉电话。  
“嗨，是我。”他眨眨眼，睫毛煽动搅乱空气。“我只是........见鬼这太蠢了.........”布莱恩捂住脸，他放下拿电话的手。窗外的灯光渗透进他的房间，一道白色的光将他的床铺一分为二，布莱恩盯着那道光咬咬牙，接着拿起电话再次拨打那个号码。  
“嗨，我想我需要谈谈，只是....说点什么。”他缓缓的靠在床头，随着话语的流出渐渐的滑下躺在床上，他对着一个空号讲了不知道多久直到他睡着，他很久没有睡得这么安稳了，甚至连闹钟都没有闹醒他害得他第二天上班迟到。这在他的部门里是个稀奇事，布莱恩 德查从不迟到，笑起来温暖像个大男孩的资深探员非常守时。

布莱恩觉得自己总有一天会完蛋，被他自己压垮。而面对所有人的时候他需要他的伪装，只有这种时候他才需要伪装。布莱恩 德查探员是一个敬业又效率，专业又敏锐的职业人士，他笑起来像是太阳富有感染力又灿烂，说话风趣幽默并且总是活力十足，他是个传奇还是个年轻的传奇，并且是个活着的传奇，这一点本身也就足够传奇了。他思路清晰领导了很多的调查，他的声望越来越高前途一片光明，大家都尊敬且热爱他，谁不愿意在一个小太阳身边呢？虽然德查探员似乎没有发展任何私人关系的想法大家也没有异议——可能茶水间闲聊的时候有人抱怨但是那无关紧要——毕竟不在同事中发展私人情感关系算是一条记录在案需要高亮重点的规矩，都是低头不见抬头见的熟人谁也不想日后合作尴尬又膈应。

布莱恩已经认定了，放弃了，他认真的工作认真的休息，下班时间把自己锁在家里看无聊的电视剧和真人秀，睡觉之前和一个空号聊天情感交流，他已经渐渐习惯这样的生活了，孤独又可悲，但这尚且是他能够掌控的可悲。  
他可能就这样了，这么一直下去直到退休，也许干不到退休就会死在什么转角的小巷子里，考虑到他的主攻是反黑，这个结局的可能性高于平安到退休。

他是这么认为的。

布莱恩 德查站在一个酒吧的后巷的垃圾箱侧后方被灯光遗弃的后巷里，他的对讲机里是队员询问他是否安全的焦急的声音，而他无暇顾及，他的全部的注意力全部的感受力都集中在面前的人身上，他熟悉的在他梦中反复出现的人，蓝色的眼睛，泛白的头发，它们看起来长长了不少，对方穿着厚实的衣物但是一如以往的挺拔，宽阔的背部，比他高出半个头的身高，他失去了思考的能力，他在发抖。我在做梦。他想着，耳边队友叫嚣的声音已经开始令他烦躁，他回答对方说自己很好有些累了要直接回去休息，在收到抗议之前把通讯设备抛进了垃圾桶——他才不介意，他现在根本就不会介意是不是要赔钱，去他妈的——他伸出手，在接触到对方之前握紧拳，他不敢更进一步的去触碰，万一这不是真的，万一是幻觉，这会直接逼疯他，但如果这是幻觉他已经发疯了不是吗？  
布莱恩的手僵直在空气中，他握紧拳又松开，焦糖色的眼睛紧紧的盯着面前的鬼影，蓝色眼睛的男人，他每天深夜拨打那个空号直到睡着但是现在他一句话都说不出来，那个名字就在嘴边但是他不敢说出口，他害怕一旦他说破这一切就会消散，就像每一个做梦的夜晚，只要说出那个名字一切就会结束，他会醒来，从温暖的怀抱轻声的言语温柔的注视中醒来，没有另一个人，只有他孤单一人躺在床上。  
只要不说出名字一切就不会结束。  
我在做梦。他认定了，他放下手。  
接着他感受到了阻力，他的手臂被握住，温暖的感觉顺着他的手腕传来，他的呼吸停滞睁大眼睛嘴唇颤抖，手腕上的温度灼伤他的灵魂。  
“梦醒了，小鬼。”鬼魂褪去朦胧，穿越时间和迷雾来到他的身边，从他的梦中走出，走进他可悲的碎裂的现实抓住他的手，把他从崩溃的边缘拉回来。  
“......克兰西......？”他小声的，颤抖着问。  
布莱恩的呼吸絮乱且小心翼翼，空余的手抚摸上面前的人的脸颊，他触碰着对方，真切的感受到对方的体温以及对方脸上的胡渣以及皮肤的纹路，他微微张开嘴，因为他的鼻子堵住了，眼前也有些模糊。“......你是..真的.....”他贴近对方，走进人与人之间的私人距离之内。探员抬起眼定定的盯着面前的人，对方松开了握住他手腕的手，但是他没有任何离开的意思，他的双手都抚摸上面前人的脸颊。对方消失了整整一年，一年零一个月零四天，他已经放弃期望了，他以为自己被丢弃了，或者更可怕，对方死在了什么他不知道的地方，悄无声息的消失，在不久的将来或许会被什么不知名的普通警察找到随意的处理掉，而那张通缉令会永远留在系统内部，这将是他能够回忆起他的情人的唯一的方式，这对他来说太可怕了，他不能面对，他宁可对方只是抛下他离开彻底隐居，在世界的什么角落幸福的生活。  
他曾经这么想过。  
现在这个人站在他的面前，对方的双手轻轻地扶住他的腰，眼睛注视着他，那双像是清晨的海平面抑或雨后初晴的天空一样的蓝眼睛，对方看起来苍老了不少。  
他朝对方靠近，像捧着易碎品一样接近，他的嗅到男人的呼吸，他一刻都不想移开眼睛，一刻都不想眨眼，他感觉到自己的身体又暖起来，想起一句台词。  
你从未恋爱过，要怎么知道你陷入爱情了？  
因为我感觉得到，我的胃很暖。  
少时他嘲笑过这句台词，这不失为一部好电影，但是用胃感知爱情或许过于滑稽。他想是因为他那个时候从未经历真的爱情，从未真的深陷其中不可自拔，仿佛巨浪中的一叶扁舟任由情绪的风暴主宰。  
探员凑近到对方的唇边，他们凝视对方，他感觉这一刻过了很久，而他整整一年一直在等待着这一刻。他不可控制的笑起来，扬起嘴角眯起眼睛。  
接着他的腰部被一股力量拖拽，对方揽住他转了个半圈，他顺着对方的力道双手勾住对方的后颈，他的后背撞在墙上——说实话有点儿疼——后脑勺被一只手托住，他仰起头眯起眼，张开嘴让对方进入他，他们的脸压在一起呼吸交织似乎要融为一体才甘心。对方的手指缠住他的发丝轻轻按压他的后脑，他战栗着发出呻吟，双手分开一直手缠上对方的头发，另一只手往下死死的揪紧男人后背的衣物，年轻人将自己的身体贴近对方，他穿着防弹背心身上还有战术绑带，腋下挂着枪，但是他只希望自己可以更贴近一点，再进一步，让他们再一次合为一体，将整个世界抛置脑后，只剩下他们。  
这个吻在开始的时候是温和的，他们互相试探接着拥抱重逢，而随之而来的爆发也是必然的，年轻人将自己紧紧地贴在年长者的怀里，他抬起头几近凶狠的回吻，他的情感炽热激烈，他的不安以及思念和随之而来的爱意交织在一起，他的恐惧和悲伤以及渴望和渴求，他在对方的嘴里呻吟啜泣，他的呼吸渐渐的不稳，并非是缺氧时的喘息，他的嘴唇颤抖，手臂颤抖，整个人都在颤抖，就连呼吸都在颤抖，他收紧他的手指死死地攥紧，他急切的寻求着什么，接着他的牙齿磕破了对方的嘴唇，但是他们都没有停下来，年长者将他的手臂收得紧了一些，年轻人死死的攥紧他，淡淡的血腥味在他们的呼吸中蔓延，而这正是他们需要的，某种程度上的交融，他们凶狠的蹂躏着对方的嘴唇，更换角度的时候鼻梁撞在一起，他们交换着呼吸，捕捉对方的气味，灼热的气息交缠在一起。  
这一刻是这一年中最梦幻的时刻，却让他感觉无比的真实。  
他发自真心的笑起来，那个吻令他有些发飘，他像是喝了一整瓶不兑水的伏特加一样脚下不稳，世界在他的眼睛里又恢复了色彩一样，他感觉身体被注入了新的活力，年轻人的手搭在面前人的肩上，手指顺着对方的颈侧轻轻的滑过，他喘着气平复自己却克制不住笑意，典狱长总是告诉他说不要对着犯人笑，看起来就像未成年似的没有任何威慑力。他头壳发晕，也许我也不该这么对着通缉犯笑，这个想法令他笑得更开心了，眼睛眯起来，睫毛被水迹黏在一起看起来糟糕又可爱。  
“你喝多了吗？小鬼？”布朗的声音听起来沉静，太沉了，年轻人想着。  
“不，我吃了太多的布朗尼。”他笑着说。  
谁都不愿意松开这个怀抱，而布朗决定先松开手，就像他一直以来做的那样。  
“你想要到我家来吗？”布莱恩靠在墙上看着他，他的头发乱糟糟的，看起来小了十岁，像个还在学校的大学生。  
布朗用一个轻巧的吻回答了他的问题。

 

布朗的车就在附近——不出所料是一辆美国肌肉车——布莱恩告诉布朗自家的住址之后对方就笑着说他这样随意告诉别人住址是一件危险的事，他回嘴说对方不是什么别人。之后的时间他们没有说话，布朗开车很稳，布莱恩坐在副驾驶坐上一直盯着对方的侧脸，路灯和其他车辆的灯光组成了一场迷幻秀在他们身边上演，他依旧觉得不真实，他的一部分告诉他说那个吻真实得不能再真实了，另一部分告诉他这一切太平静太梦幻了，就像他希望的那样，而他已经不敢对什么抱有希望了。他一直盯着布朗直到对方将车拐进一个狭窄的只够一辆车通过的巷子——那个巷子漆黑无比没有任何照明装置——停在里面，男人转过头看着他说到了。  
“我不住这里。”他说，他不认识这个地方。  
“这里距离你家步行大约六分钟，我不能冒险把车停在你家楼下。”布朗解释道。“如果被什么摄像头拍到，或者更糟被什么嘴巴大破天的邻居看到就糟了不是吗？”  
哦，他都快忘记了——他就是想忘记——克兰西 布朗现在是个通缉犯。  
“后悔了吗？警探。”  
“走吧。”他打开车门先走下车，凌晨的风吹在身上有些冷，他穿着一身外勤的衣服站在一个黑暗的巷子里等他的失踪一年刚刚出现的通缉犯男朋友下车，生活真的是一出荒诞的戏剧。  
他们安静的走过街头，这个时间段没有人会在街上游荡，他们肩并肩走在一起，摆动的手臂时不时撞在一起手背擦过对方的，他们走的太近而布莱恩并不想拉开这个距离，他需要时不时的触碰来提醒他，对此布朗也没有多说什么，也没有拉开距离。他们沉默的走进公寓楼，这座公寓没有电梯，并且只有六层楼，三楼楼梯间的灯坏了到现在都还没有修好，经过那里的时候布莱恩被一个不知道什么东西绊了一下险些摔倒，布朗从后面拉住他的手臂。  
“这里的住户有时候会把家里不需要的东西堆在楼梯间。”他解释着，小心翼翼的通过黑暗的区域。  
“如果火灾的话就危险了。”布朗跟在他身后。  
“我签了三年的租约呢。”布莱恩不满的说着。  
“那你得买很多灭火器放在家里了。”对方毫无悔意的接嘴。  
他们站在公寓的门口，布莱恩从裤子荷包里掏出钥匙开门，他背对着布朗，对方的手又落到他的腰上，他推开门走进去，对方紧随其后。  
屋内没有开灯，布莱恩没有意愿去开灯，布朗也不着急，他们往屋内走，窗外的零散的灯光穿透窗户透进来，布莱恩转过身，布朗在他身前一人距离停下。  
那种距离感又降临了。  
布莱恩抬起头，窗外的灯光明明灭灭，他的客厅的外面有一个大霓虹灯广告牌，这也是为什么这间屋子的价格会这么便宜的原因，不断变化的灯光的颜色拍在面前的男人的身上，脸上，他感觉自己呼吸急促。  
他有很多问题想问，他想知道对方这一年去哪儿了，发生了什么事，他是怎么逃出那个人间地狱的，他有没有受伤，这一年的时间里过得怎样，他为什么会出现在那间酒吧的附近，以及他为什么不来找他，跟他联系，哪怕是一条短信一个无声的电话都行，他想要知道。  
但是他什么都没问，他站在原地，任由情绪翻涌，而对方只是静静地看着他。  
“你看起来，不错。”打破沉默的是布朗，他环视一圈这间公寓，他原本以为对方会喜欢活泼一些的装修风格，而这整个公寓的基调都非常的灰暗冷淡——蓝色灰色黑色白色——这有些出乎他的意料。  
“你也是，”年轻人深吸一口气，看起来有些手足无措，他的身体紧绷呼吸太用力。“你看起来，老了不少。”布莱恩长长的呼出一口气。  
年长的男人往前走了一步，他们的距离变近了，年轻人的呼吸被对方的这个动作打乱，他有瞬间的停滞，接着恢复到之前那样，用力的呼吸，仿佛氧气不够一样。  
对方握住他的手，他任由对方引导，顺着力度向前一步，他能感到男人在审视他，从头到脚，他全身僵硬，眨着眼，对方的热度从手掌心传来，他近乎沉迷于这个触碰。  
“你很想我。”这是陈述句，对方放下他的手走到他的身侧，接着走到他的身后，他的腰部被对方的手掌抚过，在布朗站在他的身后的时候那只手离开了。  
“是的。”他闭上眼，深吸一口气，他不断地深呼吸，只有这样他才不会失控。  
对方一言不发，那双手从背后绕过他的身侧解开他防弹背心的搭扣，他的呼吸因为这样的触碰开始不稳定，对方两手抬起背心的下端时他顺从的配合对方脱掉这个笨重的铠甲，背心下面是一件白衬衫，他的枪套还在身上，枪也在。他的呼吸令他的身体发疼，他因为对方这种非直接触碰的接触而渴望。接着对方再次伸出手，同时靠近他，他的后背感受到对方的热度，对方几乎贴着他但是并没有真的贴着，男人的手打开他锁住枪的皮扣，啪嗒声音清脆明快，配合着他一声急促的喘息——背后的男人在亲吻他的后颈——布莱恩眨眨眼，他咽下一声呻吟。对方一边亲吻啃咬他的后颈，一边把他的配枪抽出来，他听到了弹夹弹出的声音，接着是金属之间的碰撞声，最后是金属物件坠落在地板上的声音。  
在他的默许下，在他自我的放任下，对方将他的武装统统解除了，他徒留一件白衬衫和牛仔裤以及横过背脊的背式枪套。  
他能感受到对方勾住他背后的横过的皮革，他跟从这那个力度向后倒去落进一个怀抱，男人的手顺着他的腰腹抚摸按压嘴唇游离在他的颈侧耳朵和侧脸上，他闭上眼仰起头，对方的另一只手捏着他的下巴让他侧过头，他的喘息声在房间内清晰大声，对方靠近他，他们停顿了一秒，然后吻在一起。  
他以为这个吻会延续之前他们在巷子里的时候的那个吻，像是燃烧的烈火和溺水的窒息，纠缠撕扯不可分离。而布朗现在只是深情的缓慢的温柔的吻他，沉默且缠绵，这其中的情感沉重到令他难以自持，他跟随对方的脚步回吻，这些情感在他的心里沉淀令他身体疼痛，他的手动起来，一直手搭上腰间的手的手背，另一之手抚摸上对方的侧脸。他缓慢的转过身双手换上男人的颈脖，他以为这一切会是激烈的具有毁灭性的，他做好了准备，而当这真的来临的时候他感受到的是是真切的情感，不是一时冲动也不是不顾一切的索取，而是真切的，小心翼翼却又醇厚浓重的给予。  
天哪。他想。我真的爱他。  
布朗的手隔着衬衫贴在他的身上，人贴的温度激活了他的感官似的，对方的手经过的地方都变成敏感的区域，布莱恩闭上眼继续那个亲吻，他的手指刮擦着年长的男人的后颈和颈侧，那里有一些短短的毛糙的触感，以及对方的皮肤，不再像年轻人那样光滑却有着另一番经过岁月沉积的魅力，他追随着对方的呼吸，在对方解开他的皮带抽出去的时候叹息着，他双手捧着男人的脸。  
窗外的霓虹灯呈现出紫色和粉色交错的色彩，还有流动的蓝色与零星的绿色，这一切都看起来荒唐又光怪陆离。  
皮带扣砸在地板上的声音令布莱恩浑身一震，对方由此抽身中断了这个过于长久，过于私人，过于缠绵也过于沉重的吻。  
布莱恩垂着眼，睫毛颤动，他喘息着追寻着对方的嘴唇。  
年长者的手扶着他的腰，另一只手解开他牛仔裤的扣子，扯出他衬衫的下摆，男人看着他的眼睛——在一片昏暗中依旧清晰的蓝色，颜色更深，像是深潭——他眨眨眼，用一只手覆盖着对方的手，卸下自己的又一件盔甲。  
他的身材已经比一年前壮实了不少，经过专业的外勤人员的训练后他终于看起来不再像一个高中生了，但是在对方的眼里他依旧太瘦，在牛仔裤的拉链拉下来的时候那条裤子毫无阻力的滑下来，布莱恩抬腿踢开落在地上揉成一团的布料。  
他已经衣不遮体，对方却依然衣冠楚楚。  
就像他们的关系，他总是被对方搅乱头脑打打乱步调对方却总是毫无影响游刃有余。  
布莱恩垂下眼睛吻上布朗，他感觉到对方扬起嘴角。  
他捧着布朗的脸，一边吻他一边后退走进自己的卧室，他的膝弯撞在床沿上令他失去平衡，在此之前他揪住了布朗的衣领，他们狠狠的倒在床上。  
“你有些急迫。（You are on fire.）”布朗双手撑在他身侧俯视他。  
“你太冷静。（And you are too cold.）”布莱恩的手搭在男人的颈后，另一只手放在男人的手臂上。  
对方现在都一件未脱。  
“我这个年纪的人是会有些怕冷了，”对方亲吻他的额头，他的手——哦是的就是那样，布莱恩张口喘息——抚摸着男孩大腿的内侧，粗糙的手经过的地方都泛起一种奇妙的酥麻感。“现在才想抱怨的我的年龄吗，小鬼？”  
“你知道——”他不得不中断他在讲的话仰起头呻吟出声，对方的手顺着他的大腿往上隔着他的内裤抚摸他的阴茎，他已经半硬了，在对方的逗弄下很快的给予了反馈——他的身体很习惯布朗的挑逗了——布莱恩咬着下唇找回一点自持。他们在他公寓的床上滚在一起，而这是真的，对方的触碰，对方抚摸他的方式，对方说话的声音和对方的体温，这一切都真到不能再真了，他欣喜而情不自禁的坠入其中，而心里某个部分依然空洞，像是一艘小船上的一道裂口，这太过于梦幻以至于不像现实，这是他梦见过的场景，他们滚在床上，在他们现在所在的这里，他被布朗压在床垫上陷在柔软的被窝里，和现在一模一样。布莱恩眨眨眼，他把对方的名字咽下去，至少这次他希望一切结束之后再醒来。“你知道这不是我的意思。”他找回了一点自己的声音。  
布朗被他逗笑了。男人爬上他的床——踢掉了他的鞋，我终于让他脱掉了些什么，布莱恩心想——年轻的男人用手肘支撑自己向后退，直到他整个人躺在床上。他分开自己的腿让布朗好彻底的压着他，我确实很急切，他去拉扯男人的外套，对方任由他胡闹似的撒气把那件厚实的外套丢在地上。  
“我都一年没见过你了，”每天给你原来的手机打电话聊天然后做梦梦到你，说不准现在也是，布莱恩说，然后去拉扯男人的皮带。  
布朗制止了他，他拍开布莱恩的手——对方不满的抗议——压住对方的手腕在头的两侧。“别动。”  
就算布莱恩自己会否认但是他是真的怀念这个，布朗告诉他要做什么然后他会服从，他喜欢听这个男人命令他。他眨眨眼，在对方的手放开之后依然保持在原地不动，双手放在自己头的两侧。  
“乖小子。”对方笑起来，布莱恩哼哼着表示受用。接着对方开始解开他衬衫的扣子——略过了枪套，他知道这个老男人喜欢什么了——每解开一颗扣子就吻在他露出的皮肤上。布莱恩急促的喘息着，他想要挺起身体把自己送到对方的嘴边，但是他不能动，他咬住嘴唇难耐对方的行为给他带来的影响克制想要扑到对方身上的行为。  
终于，他的衬衫也被解开了，他现在像是一部性爱录像的主角似的，主题还是被俘虏的探员和手段高明的逃犯，不得不说这个想法令他觉得有些火辣。  
他们之前在监狱的时候从没有过这样的机会，缓慢的性爱，缓慢到足以让他的欲火烧死他的地步，那个时候他们  
——主要是布莱恩，他不知道布朗在想什么——的时间总是不够用，布朗总是很忙，忙着处理监狱内和监狱外的事，忙着控制他手下越发躁动的狱警和逐渐开始脱离掌控的监狱帮派，他们在一起工作的时间不少但是私人时间永远都不够用，而布莱恩自己也因为他的长相和相对温和的手段在监狱里获得了一些名声，不太好的那种名声，污言秽语和永远没有止境的黄色玩笑，每当他觉得他们不可能想出更下限的东西的时候他们总是会给他惊喜。典狱长的小婊子，他还记得他第一次听到这个的时候自己有多失控，而之后想起来他的失控几乎是证实了这句话的真实性，更不用说那个当着他的面指着他的脸用手指做了个圈放在嘴边暗示某些动作的犯人被他扔进禁闭室之后神秘消失后对这个说辞的真实性的增强程度。  
也是那天是之后大家在布莱恩面前也收敛了不少，打狗也要看主人这句话在哪里都适用，典狱长的漂亮男孩也是典狱长的东西，他们这个地方就像个大型的帮派，狱警也是其中的一份子，而狱警的老大，自然就是监狱的老大，那些脑子被冲昏的罪犯们清醒过来，即便大家都清楚自己分属不同的派系，而派系之间的斗争实属正常，但这些中间是有一些线不可跨越的，他们这些作为一直是在试探典狱长的底线，零散的犯人们明白为什么那些监狱的大帮派会克制自己手下的人对这个年轻的看起来不属于这个地方的狱警进行语言侮辱，毕竟不是所有的人都有门路能知道之前调离监狱的某位在职多年的暴躁狱警究竟发生了什么。  
现在想到那个时候的事有些扫兴，不过这种离开那个环境之后的交往也不是没有在他的脑子里划过，他想过如果他们没有处在他们当时的位置上是什么样子，布朗是个老警官而自己是他的助手什么的看起来也不错。  
布莱恩的颈侧传来一丝刺痛感混杂着令他背脊过电似的快感，同时对方的手在揉捏他的屁股。  
“我虽然老了但是还是有尊严的，小鬼，现在分神未免有些太不尊重人了。”  
“抱歉。”他老老实实的道歉。“我只是想起来以前的事，我们以前从来没有这么做过...”这么缓慢并且.....  
“我们没有那么多时间，当时。”对方这么讲着，一手扯掉他的内裤，布莱恩配合的抬起腿让他的动作更顺利一些。“但是不代表我没这么想过。”  
他的呼吸停滞了一会儿。“你这么想过？”他有些难以置信。  
“人活着得有梦想不是吗？”对方笑起来，真切的露出牙齿的笑容。“让我猜猜，你这个饥渴（布莱恩表示了抗议）的小朋友会把需要用的东西藏在哪儿。”对方直起身离开他，突然的失去了对方的温度让布莱恩觉得有点儿冷，他不安地扭动了一下，看着布朗看看他的床头柜，接着侧身一只手伸到床下摸索，过了一会儿拖出一个小盒子。“作为一个资深探员来说你的反侦查意识不太够。”对方说道。  
他想了一会儿，居然没有什么话可以反驳，接着他想起来他的盒子里不光有润滑剂，他张张嘴却没有说出阻止的话。  
“单身人士经典套装。”对方打开盒子之后评价着，接着拿出润滑剂，把盒子扔在床底下，盒子里的东西掉落出来铺在地上，结合他们的所处环境布莱恩觉得他像是被父亲发现什么秘密游戏的孩子似的，接着他把这个想法扔了出去。他希望布朗可以加速，不然他继续胡思乱想下去的话可能会控制不住。“我在这儿都可以听得到你脑子飞速运转的声音了，小鬼。”他感到一丝冰凉的感觉，在股间，同时布朗的声音传来。  
“如果你可以.......”他吞咽了一下。“快一点，我就不会有那么多空闲想别的了。”他还是说了。  
布朗看起来似乎被逗乐了。  
我以前就该这样。布莱恩想着，对方轻松的样子看起来非常的....舒适，他感到舒适。  
接着他真的感觉到对方在加速了，对方亲吻着他——如果不是因为不能动这句话他一定会挂在对方身上，他一直喜欢拥抱布朗——的同时一只手指进入他的身体，他全身都颤抖了一下，双手紧紧的抓紧他的被子，身体微微向上抬起贴近布朗，接着又克制的把自己压回床上。他在接吻中轻微的喘息，他太想念这个了。  
“我想你了。”布莱恩在接吻的中途轻声说道，他不断的说着。“我好想你。”名字就在嘴边但是他说不出口。  
布朗只是吻他，一只手在下面开拓他另一只手在他的身体上游走，抚摸过他的颈脖（他还记得他们的小小的窒息游戏），他的胸口——经过的时候扭捏着它们——他的腰侧，他的腹部，接着是他的屁股，这让布莱恩呻吟出声，他能感受到自己的身体在渐渐的放松，布朗的手来到他的大腿，然后是膝盖，男人把他的腿抬起来亲吻他大腿内侧的皮肤，他克制不住地仰起头呻吟起来，听起来色情又可爱，他眯着眼，手指紧紧的扣紧自己的被子。  
布朗在取悦他。这个想法本身就令他更加的高涨了，体内的手指增加到了两根，而它们的动作也逐渐的偏向起以前那样，他还记得布朗可以直接用手把他操到神志不清的挂在对方身上，他有些期待对方继续那种恶劣的行为，但是今晚布朗似乎真的是想要慢慢来，他回避开布莱恩的性感带，任由男孩挫败的发出低吼，然后在他的大腿内侧留下痕迹。  
“给我——”布莱恩的大腿磨蹭着男人的身侧，对方已经松开握住他膝弯的手，转而扶住他的腰侧。  
布莱恩因为对方的话克制着不要让自己的动作太大，他上半身的肌肉紧绷，在微凉的天气里已经出了一层薄汗，他喘息着窝在床上，枕着自己的被子——他的睡姿不太好，经常是正常的睡着之后醒来发现枕头消失而自己枕着被子的一角——心想着下次他得铺床了。  
“有点耐心，布莱恩。”对方加入了第三根手指。  
身体被更加撑开的感觉比不上对方叫了他的名字的震惊，他睁大眼睛看着对方。他们之前从没这样过，对方才是那个一直不肯叫他名字的人，布朗叫他次数最多的就是小鬼，他之前还有所不满但是联想到对方的年纪也不得不承认对方确实有这个资本这么叫他，之后更多的就是习惯，他习惯了布朗喊他小鬼，因为他是监狱里一群狱警中最年轻的一个，布朗也只喊过他小鬼，有点儿像独占称呼，他当时这么想的时候还有点儿开心，甚至忽略了没有被叫名字的小小的失望。  
似乎是对他的反应有点儿不满，布朗的手指擦过了布莱根的敏感点，年轻人颤抖着喘息出声，大腿有一瞬间的僵硬。“你看起来很惊讶？”  
“你没叫过我的名字，除了我刚刚到监狱那次点名的时候。”他努力的平复自己的呼吸。  
“我觉得我们需要有一个人来确认一下对方是谁，不是吗？”布朗这句话说得平静又沉稳，他的手没有停下，手指在布莱恩体内弯曲张开，给对方时间适应。  
布莱恩咬住自己的下唇，他紧张的时候就会这样，用牙齿折磨自己的嘴唇。  
布朗没有说更多的话，男人抽出手指直起身体，他开始脱自己的衣服，脱下身上那件看起来对于这个天气来说有些厚的针织衫，那件衣服下面居然还有一件白T恤，而他的手转移到皮带上，布莱恩看着他解开皮带，把裤子扔到床下面，接着脱掉自己的内裤，那个他熟悉的东西还没有彻底苏醒，布莱恩想要去触碰它，然后他就这么做了，他抬起一条腿，用自己的脚趾去触碰那个头部，他听到布朗的呼吸被打乱了，但是对方没有制止他的行为，他继续做下去，用脚掌触碰柱身，兴奋的感觉在他的身体里蔓延，布莱恩抿着嘴认真的控制着自己用这种新的突如其来的想法为他的情人服务着，对方在他认真的照料下恢复了精神，那根他熟悉的阴茎在他的脚下硬了起来。  
“你真是充满惊喜，布莱恩 德查。”布朗的声音低沉，被情欲拖拽，布莱恩喜欢他这样说话，也喜欢他叫自己的名字。  
他一言不发只是眨眨眼露出无辜的神情。  
对方进入的时候他几乎要被逼疯了，布朗延续了之前的缓慢，进入他的时候也十分的缓慢，他能感觉到自己被缓慢的撑开，对方的阴茎的每个细节，他侧过头张开嘴眯起眼，他必须要呼吸，他感觉那根入侵他身体的东西把他身体内所有的氧气都挤走了，他每一次的呼吸都令他发晕，而对方进入的过程中擦过了他的敏感点，他几乎立刻挺起上身发出呻吟，把双腿分的更开，他需要更多。  
“表现得很好，你可以动了，小鬼。”对方在他的耳边说道，同时气息抚摸过他的耳廓，亲吻落在耳垂上。  
他被释放了。下一秒他的手动起来，双手上攀搂住身上人的脖子，他抬起上身把自己撞进对方的怀里，对方的一半进入他的身体，而这个动作令双方都喘息出声，他亲吻着身上的人，张开嘴用牙齿轻轻地啃咬对方的下唇，然后他——他不能相信自己要这么做了——伸手扶住对方的肩膀，用力的抬起自己把对方向旁边压到，而他没有感觉到对方有任何反抗，他们的位置互换了，布朗躺在床上，双手扶着布莱恩的腰，而布莱恩跨坐在他身上，坐在他的阴茎上，他一坐到底。  
他撑在布朗的肩膀上呻吟着，刚刚的小反抗令对方重重的撞进他的身体里，他被刺激的大腿有点儿发软。  
布莱恩稍稍休息了一下，平复呼吸，他的手松开对方的肩膀，他调整好自己——他知道布朗在看着他，而这令他更加的兴奋——接着开始动作起来。他的很多第一次都给了布朗，第一次和男人上床，第一次被操晕，第一次口交还有第一次为自己的感情去抗争，他做了很多牺牲了很多，他根本不后悔。他在以前，还在警校的时候宿舍里一群人有时候会一起看看色情片，一群正值年轻气盛热血翻涌的男孩儿们窝在一块儿躲着巡逻检查的教官，逐渐变得闷热的空气和屏幕里面的两个人交缠在一起的动作以及耳边微小的女人的喘息和粗重的男人们的呼吸，之后他们当然被抓包了，但是不失为一个有趣的回忆，他想起当时的片段里那个女人也是这么骑在对方的身上的，把自己等同于女人这个想法有些羞耻，但是他想想对方的动作，然后尝试着自己动起来，接着他就自己学会了脑海中除了想要更多之外已经没有任何别的念头了。布莱恩垂着头，大腿颤抖着支撑着自己上下的动作，他扭动着腰寻找角度，让对方的硬挺在身体里转动碾压，他大声的呻吟，抬起手把因为自己的动作而散乱阻挡自己视线的头发理到脑后，他的衬衫领口滑开了一些，而因为紧紧地勒在身上的枪套而无法滑落，他想把这些碍事的衣物脱下来，而布朗制止了他。他坐在对方的胯间用对方的阴茎操着自己，布朗的喘息声证明他并不是一个人沉浸于这场性事中。布莱恩有目的的使用着布朗的硬挺，每次都撞击在他想要的位置——他学的很快，不论什么事，布朗也夸过他聪明——但是随之而来的是脱力感，他快要到了但是他却没有力气了，他双手撑在对方的胸口大声的喘着气，他委屈的呻吟但是他没有多余的力气继续动作了，但是只需要再一会儿，再一会儿他就能到了。  
“求你...”布莱恩抬起湿漉漉的眼睛他的脸上有汗水，深棕色的头发乱成一团，他看着布朗。“求你了....”他向前趴在布朗身上，一直手握着布朗放在他腰上的手，一直手去搂布朗的脖子，他亲吻男人的嘴唇，对方回吻他。“求你操我。”  
布朗的手扣在他的腰上用了些力，第一次上顶的时候布莱恩整个人缩在了布朗的胸口，他中断亲吻呻吟起来，一只手扣紧布朗的肩膀，放在腰上的那只手的手指和布朗交缠，布朗从下往上操他，他忍受不住的大声的说着什么话，他脑子不清晰烧成一团浆糊，布朗每次的撞击都碾过他的前列腺，他几乎立刻就被逼出眼泪。他的侧脸贴着对方的胸口，他能听见对方的心跳声，有力又快速，就像他现在操他那样。  
高潮来临的时候他缩起肩膀夹紧腿，他双手都放在腰上手指和布朗的手交缠，他收紧自己的手，整个人都僵硬着感受冲击，而对方却在这个时候带着他滚了一圈——布朗还硬着，还顶在他身体里——就这之前的姿势把他压在床上，他大声的尖叫。  
“等——”他抑制不住声音里被逼出的泣声。  
而对方除了换了个姿势之外并没有多余的动作。  
布莱恩把手搭在对方的手臂上努力找回自己的呼吸，他刚刚射了一次短时间内还硬不起来，但这一直不是他们之间的问题。  
布朗动作起来，缓慢的抽出直到只有顶端还在他的体内，然后用力的撞击进去，布莱恩的腿紧紧地夹在身上的人的腰上，他闭着眼在对方撞进来的时候发出痛苦又愉悦的声音。布朗不是没有在他不应期期间操过他，但是他没有像现在这样缓慢又致命的操过他，他被顶的缩起肩膀。  
快感缓慢的堆积，热度灼烧着他残存的理智，他收紧手指，因为之前的高潮而脱力的身体被高温折磨，布朗不让他从欲望的巅峰下来，他被不断的推着走向更高的地方。  
对方持续着这样的方式操了他一会儿，他的腹部肌肉绷紧呼吸颤抖。  
“我是谁？”对方的声音传进他的耳朵，他被情欲折磨得发狂，他硬不起来却又要因为这种缓慢但是不可抵抗的撞击而高潮了。  
“不....”他摇摇头，拒绝说出对方的名字。他梦见过很多次，在他意乱情迷的时候，在他感到安全温馨的时候，在他放松警惕的时候，一旦他说出那个名字所有的一切都会化为泡影。至少现在不要，他想着，至少现在不要说。他的大脑混沌不清分不清现实和幻想，他只想要一次完整的体验，之后怎样都行。  
对方停下了动作，他有时间喘息一下，接着他被翻过去，手肘撑在床上，那根灼热的大家伙在他身体里碾了一圈，他大声的叫出来，布朗的手臂架起他的腹部，另一只手定住他的腰，他迷茫的眨眨眼看着自己的被子。  
他才不管他的邻居是不是会投诉他，他真的已经没有精力去想这个了，他快被操死了。  
布朗用力的快速的操他，肉体碰撞的声音在室内响起，他被撞到整个人塌下去趴在床上，他侧着头一半脸在被子里一半脸在外面，他根本闭不上嘴，他大声的喊着而这真的不是他能控制的。  
“不，等等，我还————”他要说的话被不断地撞击打断，他试图向前爬，但是对方紧紧地掌握住了他的腰部，如果不是因为对方的手臂他肯定整个人都瘫倒在床上了，他的大腿根本没有力气支撑他，他一只手向后摁在布朗的腿上推了一下，换来的是更加用力的进攻，他颤抖着叫出声，收回手紧紧地抱住他的被子，他觉得自己要被操到床垫里面去了。  
你根本没有年龄问题。他在心里狠狠的说。  
在他最后哭着高潮的时候对方也在他背后低吼着，狠狠的顶进去，他能感觉到对方也到了。  
对方保持了一会儿他们连在一起的动作喘了口气，然后放开钳制布莱恩的手——他几乎立刻就倒在床上缩进被子里——然后他看见布朗把安全套取下来系了个结。  
“你什么时候带的套？”他窝在被子里几乎睁不开眼， 餍足的像只猫。  
“再把你那盒小玩具丢开之后。”对方说，然后站在他面前——裸着——环视了一圈他的公寓。  
“厕所在卧室外面，出去之后右边的门。”他闭上眼。  
“怎么会有卧室里没有厕所的公寓。”对方质疑的声音渐渐变远，脚步声变小接着变大，对方回到房间，布莱恩感到床边一沉，一双手把他从被子里挖出来，他用鼻音厚重的声音抗议着，接着感觉到温热的毛巾擦在他的腿间的腹部。“弄干净再睡。”对方的声音听起来像是很远的地方传来的，布莱恩真的很困也很累了。  
“爱你，克兰西。”他小声地说着，被疲倦击倒。

 

布莱恩醒过来，一个人在床上，他顶着一头乱七八糟的头发坐在床上放空了好一会儿，他摸摸身边的床铺，是冷的，在他真的怀疑昨晚只是个梦的时候他闻到了咖啡的香味，他眨眨眼掀开被子，从床头柜最下层的抽屉里拿出一条内裤穿好，然后走出房间。  
他看到一个人的背影——在他的厨房里——对方没有回头看他。  
“你需要一个新的咖啡机。”布朗说。“这个做出来的味道太可怕了。”  
“那是因为你不会用。”他笑起来，走过去站在布朗身边接过对方手里的杯子尝了一口。“我觉得还不错啊。”他说道。  
“买一台新咖啡机，我来告诉你好喝的咖啡是什么样的。”对方说，拿起他手里的杯子，在他的抗议声中把那一杯东西给泼进了水槽。  
布莱恩看看时间，他已经迟到了，他打赌如果他的电话还有电一定会被打爆，但是这些他都不在意。我可以翘一天班去买个新咖啡机。他想着。

**Author's Note:**

> 结局可能有些赶，然后这个就到此结束了。（大概


End file.
